Persuasion détournée
by Dragonha
Summary: Arrivé au port d'Awa, le groupe doit se réapprovisionner. Et qui d'autre que Hak peut s'en charger et attraper le troisième dragon dans la foulée. Rating MA
**Auteur :** Dragonha

 **Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni l'animé. Juste l'histoire est de moi, ce qui est bien dommage.

 **Résumé :** Arrivé au port d'Awa, le groupe doit se réapprovisionner. Et qui d'autre que Hak peut s'en charger et attraper le troisième dragon dans la foulée.

 **Warning :** le couple est assez explicite. On ne change pas une Dragonha, c'est du yaoi !

Note : Prend place juste après l'épisode 17!

 **Persuasion détournée**

Pendant la nuit, Hak repensa à sa nouvelle rencontre. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom mais il était intéressant c'était un fait. Il était fort, dragueur et semblait le respecter pour ce qu'il était. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en fait s'il mettait tout ce qu'il savait de lui sur la table. Même si c'était très peu, il sentait que ce gars ne représentait pas un danger pour lui. Un coup de vent ça oui mais pas un ennemi dont il devait constamment se méfier.

De toute façon avec sa chance, il allait retomber sur lui à la ville le lendemain. Parce qu'avec toutes ces histoires, il n'avait toujours pas fait le ravitaillement comme il se devait. Et Yoon était furax et avait décrété qu'il n'irait pas dans cette ville de fou. Le plus jeune de la bande avait argumenté qu'étant un beau gosse ne sachant pas se battre, il risquait plus gros que la Foudre à se rendre là-bas.

Bref les basses besognes étaient toujours pour sa pomme et pour le coup il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Cet homme l'intriguait beaucoup et il ne demandait qu'à le connaître un peu plus. Peut-être même pourrait-il le convaincre de se joindre au groupe. Certes ce dragueur aimait la liberté mais s'il trouvait les bons arguments… peut-être. Et puis ça ferait au moins deux combattants potables dans ce groupe d'abrutis finis. Ce fut sur ses pensées que l'ancien général s'endormit enfin.

De son côté Jae-Ha avait monté la garde sur le pont du bateau et avait réfléchi à la façon de capturer sa belle proie. Sa capitaine serait contente de lui et il aurait enfin un compagnon de bataille digne de ce nom. Ses camarades pirates étaient bien gentils mais se battaient comme des bras cassés. Toute la nuit, il se remémora la silhouette gracieuse du beau gosse frappant les officiers d'Awa. Il était vraiment classe, fort et charismatique. Il aurait pu le voir comme un rival s'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par sa force quasi magnétique. Inconsciemment il l'avait cherché et à chaque fois son instinct ne se trompait pas. Il baissait même un peu trop sa garde à son goût face à lui. Mais bon, il était persuadé de pouvoir inciter l'homme à abandonner son maître. La promesse de bons combats et d'une vie de liberté, qui pourrait dire non à cela ?

Le matin arriva enfin. Yoon s'affairait déjà à préparer le petit-déjeuner composé avec les fruits de la forêt environnante. Il pestait tout bas contre la Foudre de ne pas avoir ramené de la nourriture la veille. Hak ne releva pas alors qu'il revenait de ses exercices matinaux esquissés dans une clairière éloignée du campement. Les trois autres étaient encore allongés. Cependant Shin-ah regardait la mer depuis une demi-heure tandis que les deux derniers dormaient vraiment.

« Bon. Je vais aller en ville. A cette heure-ci je ne devrais pas croiser de gardes. Préviens la princesse quand elle sera réveillée mais ne venez pas en ville. On s'est suffisamment fait remarquer hier, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre trop de risques. » Déclara le noir de cheveux.

« Ok. N'oublie pas de prendre de la nourriture et pas que des armes. » Répliqua le plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Hak arriva en ville et se dirigea d'office vers les étals du marché. Une fois le ravitaillement effectué, dans de larges proportions, l'ex-général alla à l'armurerie. L'homme s'y acheta une épée courte, des flèches pour la princesse et une dague pour Yoon. Il avait décidé de lui apprendre au moins les rudiments pour qu'il puisse se défendre de lui-même. Et aussi pour protéger la princesse dans la mesure où les attaques frontales sur une femme étaient une stratégie de base. Chargé de ses nouvelles affaires, il repartait tranquillement vers le bivouac quand une voix familière désormais l'interpella.

« Hé, toi ! Attends-moi. »

Un frisson remonta l'échine du brun lorsque le vert prononça sa phrase d'une voix plus suave qu'avant.

« Oh, le dragueur. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, trop content de revoir ce type assez spécial mais qu'il commençait sérieusement à aimer.

' _C'est vrai qu'en plus, il a de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Il est plutôt pas mal. Puis perso, à part Yona aucune fille ne m'a vraiment intéressé. J'ai été entouré d'hommes la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas étonnant que je sois bisexuel. Mouais, attends, il est en train de me draguer où je rêve ?!'_

Les pensées d'Hak avaient été interrompues par la moue adorable de Jae-Ha disant : « Tu m'écoutes pas alors je prends la mouche, pis voilà ! »

« Toi ! T'as rien à fiche de moi c'est ça ?! T'es vraiment un imbécile. Alors que dans ma grande mansuétude, je te proposais de rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

« Ben, si c'est de toi que tu parles, je te connais un minimum. »

« Mais non, je te parle pas de moi là ! » S'écria le pirate en rougissant imperceptiblement.

' _Super ! Je crois bien que ce sera plus facile que je le pensais. Et puis il a dit que j'étais intéressant et il ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que je suis arrivé. C'est un signe c'est sûr, il a envie de venir avec moi mais il n'ose pas le dire.'_

Le guerrier attendait la suite de ses explications, remarquant les petites rougeurs du vert et son franc sourire alors qu'il partait dans ses pensées.

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Qui est cette personne qui t'excite autant ? »

Le dragon crut détecter une légère colère lorsque le brun mentionna son capitaine sans le savoir.

« C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Ma mère de substitution si tu préfères et celle qui m'a donné un travail. Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle m'a quasi ordonné de t'amener. Tu viens ? » Débita tout joyeux Ryokuryu.

« D'accord mais pas trop longtemps. » Acquiesça l'ex-soldat.

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne rajouta rien mais il le pensait fortement, son désormais partenaire ne le quitterait plus. Et certainement pas pour un maître qui semblait le traiter comme un sous-fifre à faire ses courses seul dans une ville si dangereuse.

Seulement aucun des deux ne pouvait être bien loin des ennuis. Leur bagarre avec les officiers les avaient rendus célèbres et une troupe de gardes leur tomba dessus au détour d'une rue.

« Tss, on n'a pas le temps de jouer avec eux aujourd'hui. » Pesta Jae-Ha.

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir mais pour les distancer et être en paix, le dragon dévoila son pouvoir à son ami. Il accrocha son bras et s'envola grâce à l'impulsion de sa jambe droite. Les soupçons de Hak se confirmèrent à cette démonstration. Il avait trouvé bizarre de tomber deux fois de suite sur ses camarades à la poursuite du troisième descendant. Tout s'expliquait si son nouveau camarade était lui-même le dragon. Et cela expliquait ses fuites, lui qui était avide de liberté.

En un rien de temps, les deux hommes furent hors de portée et sautaient de toit en toit. Leur synchronisation les étonna. C'était comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie ! Etrange ! Très vite leur course les mena vers la crique où le bateau pirate était planqué. Dans un saut spectaculaire, le duo tomba avec grâce sur le pont. Le bruit amena une belle bande de curieux dont le capitaine Gi-Gan qui se retrouvait derrière ses marins faute de vitesse. Elle ne se pressait jamais cela ne servait à rien. Après tout cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle attendait sa revanche sur Kum-Ji.

« C'est qui que tu ramènes là ? Et pourquoi, hein ? » Demandèrent les marins.

« Un invité. Et c'est un peu sur ordre du capitaine alors laissez-nous passer. » Exigea Jae-Ha.

D'office les hommes s'écartèrent, la colère du garçon était connue sur le navire pour être terrible et puis, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant.

« Jae-Ha, tu as fait vite. Alors c'est lui le beau garçon dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Oui capitaine Gi-Gan. Je te présente… heu… Ah c'est vrai je t'ai même pas demandé ton nom. »

Tous furent scotchés. Non mais quel idiot se disaient-ils tous. A l'exception bien sûr de la vieille femme et de l'invité.

« Je suis déjà content de connaître le tien maintenant, Jae-Ha. Je m'appelle Hak, enchanté madame. »

Les paroles d'Hak furent suivies d'un baisemain, réminiscence de son passé qu'il n'oubliait jamais en présence d'une femme. D'autant que celle-là semblait avoir un charisme étonnant pour rassembler cette foule.

« Raah ! Il est trop beau, si poli et bien bâti. C'est bon on le garde ! Et d'après ce que je vois tu es assez calé en armes, tu nous seras utile Hak. Bienvenue sur mon navire. »

« Super ! » S'écria content le jeune pirate.

« Hein ? Mais attendez, je n'ai… » Tenta de dire l'ex-général.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. » S'empressa de l'interrompre le vert.

Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi le nouveau devait absolument voir la chambre du second en premier. Ils ne voyaient vraiment pas où était l'intérêt.

Il y avait quatre pièces à l'arrière du navire : une grande qui servait de dortoir pour tous l'équipage. Une cabine pour le capitaine et une pour Jae-Ha. La dernière était la cuisine où déjà quelqu'un s'affairait à préparer le repas. La dernière porte du fond était l'endroit où les deux amis entrèrent. Le dragon fit entrer rapidement le brun, le poussant quasiment à l'intérieur et ferma discrètement la porte avec une clé qu'il dissimula dans sa tunique.

« Hé minute. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps. Alors désolé mais je m'en vais, je te rappelle que je dois aller retrouver mes camarades. Tu sais ceux que tu évites avec entrain, Ryokuryu. » Décréta Hak. « T'inquiètes je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas nous suivre. Alors je ne dirais rien, même si la connaissant, elle ne m'écoutera pas comme toujours. Enfin bon, on devrait s'en sortir avec deux ou trois dragons. »

« Mm, quand tu disais que tu étais un voyageur, je croyais que tu étais un mercenaire en quête d'un boulot. Ah ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Cependant tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici. Sauf si tu veux payer la réparation d'une porte en acajou, ce dont je doute. Et crois-moi question vitesse je suis meilleur que toi, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. »

« Oh. Donc je dois te piquer la clé si je comprends bien. T'as conscience que ça me dérange absolument pas, hein ? T'es un mec alors je n'ai pas à me retenir. Allez viens par là. » Répliqua la Foudre avec un rictus effrayant.

Plutôt que d'être apeuré, Jae-Ha eut un franc sourire l'invitant pratiquement à le déshabiller. Si tant est que l'homme ne reste pas avec lui, autant en profiter pleinement. L'occasion ne se représenterait jamais et il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Hak lui plaisait trop pour qu'il le laisse repartir sans un petit souvenir de lui. Aussi il ne rechigna aucunement à s'approcher. Il provoqua même son vis-à-vis en déboutonnant le haut de sa tunique en avançant félinement. Hak jura tout bas, une rougeur adorable sur le visage et détourna une fraction de seconde les yeux. Temps largement suffisant à son fantasme sur pattes pour se déplacer dans le dos de son beau brun.

« Alors moi non plus dans ce cas… je ne vais pas me re-te-nir. » Susurra le vert à l'oreille de son beau guerrier.

Sur ces simples mots, le dragon enleva promptement la ceinture de sa proie. Presque aussitôt le bas tomba et Jae-Ha ne s'arrêta pas là. Il poussa fermement sa victime vers le lit tout en attrapant la veste ample que portait Hak. Ce dernier atterrit donc sur la couche avec un simple tee-shirt et son sous-vêtement noir.

L'ex-général put se rétablir un tant soit peu et tomba sur le dos. S'il avait pu s'échapper en deux secondes… il aurait probablement pu le faire mais ne s'exécuta pas. Lui aussi aimait ce garçon atypique et voulait lui laisser un souvenir avant de reprendre la route.

Fort de sa résolution, le brun enleva de lui-même son haut et tendit les bras vers son compagnon d'un soir. Le vert eut un immense sourire en réponse et vint s'accoler à lui, après s'être délesté de sa tenue, déposant de légers baisers sur les pectoraux à découverts. Hak trouvait cela assez beau à regarder et les cheveux longs du garçon ajoutaient à son excitation puisqu'ils frottaient contre son ventre. Jae-Ha remonta lentement vers le visage parfait de son amant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Et ce jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses lèvres et de les dévorer impétueusement. Ils partagèrent un baiser fougueux où la dominance se disputait. Hak finit par avoir le dessus au bout d'un petit moment et en profita pour renverser la situation. Sans même parler, les deux garçons se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se ré-embrasser plus doucement.

Ce fut autour du brun de dévorer de baisers brûlants sa victime et Jae-Ha poussait de divins petits cris selon son bourreau personnel. Hak enflammait littéralement le torse et les clavicules de son dragon préféré, gravant ses marques sur la peau pâle. Enfiévré de voir l'air détendu mais rempli de luxure du vert, l'ex-général ne tarda pas à dériver sur la zone sensible. Il s'empara rapidement du membre érigé, une main caressant les bourses pleines tandis qu'il goûtait du bout de la langue le petit orifice.

Le pirate se cambra sous cette action, cherchant à accélérer le rythme. Non parce que ça avait beau être trop bon, c'était une torture de ne pouvoir admirer son beau brun englober son sexe et le sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malgré toutes ses protestations corporelles et ses demandes, Hak ne céda pas. Il aimait être un peu sadique et adorait entendre le vert le supplier. Lui qui voulait être libre se laissait complètement aller et se laissait dominer par ses sens. Le brun poursuivit donc sa torture mais juste quelques minutes, sa propre excitation se rappelant douloureusement à lui. Alors seulement, il avala la hampe et joua avec de long en large. Le guerrier ne lâcha sa friandise que lorsqu'il la sentit prête à exploser. On est sadique ou on ne l'est pas !

Jae-Ha dans un éclair de lucidité malgré ses sens affolés parvint à indiquer à son partenaire le tiroir où l'huile était rangée. Celle-ci fut très vite attrapée et ne tarda pas à couler entre les jambes écartées d'un certain dragon. Ce dernier émit un léger cri quand le liquide froid s'insinua dans ses poils pubiens. Mais il oublia très vite son incommodité quand une main impatiente happa son sexe et qu'une autre étalait le fluide au plus près de son intimité. Très vite, un doigt s'insinua dans l'antre. Lentement, l'ex-général assouplit l'entrée et écarta les chairs aussi doucement que possible. L'attente interminable que Jae-Ha dut supporter malgré lui, le brun était tellement beau concentré et attentif à son confort. Au bout de très longues minutes où enfin trois doigts parvenaient à se frayer un chemin, Hak souleva les hanches fines de son partenaire avant de l'empaler d'un léger mouvement de rein. A nouveau, le brun laissa le temps à son homme de s'adapter avant d'entamer ses coups de butoir, toujours lents pour ne pas le blesser. Au fur et à mesure que le vert gémissait son bien-être, l'ancien général intensifia ses ruades et s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans l'antre moite. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'innombrables allées et venues qui durèrent longtemps que les deux garçons se répandirent ensemble, en criant leurs noms. L'orgasme avait été court mais foudroyant les laissant pantelants.

Légèrement épuisés les deux hommes s'avachirent l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Hak se réveilla et se rhabilla. Il laissa un mot à son amant avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus discrètement possible pour que les pirates ne l'arrêtent pas.

Au matin, le groupe composé des deux dragons, Yeon, Yona et le brun commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires quand un bruit de pas les interrompit. A l'approche de cette silhouette, Hakuryu et Seiryu relevèrent la tête et le garçon aux cheveux blancs mit un nom sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Ryokuryu »

Nul autre que Jae-Ha se tenait devant eux et leur fit un léger sourire.

« Salut Dragon blanc… Dragon Bleu. »

Yona se tourna vers lui et le mata allègrement de ses grands yeux mauves. Le garçon se sentant oppressé par l'intensité que dégageait la princesse se retourna vers elle. Il ignorait encore qu'elle était une femme, il ne l'avait jamais vu après tout et de loin, il était difficile de déterminer son sexe.

Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, le pouvoir du dragon rua à l'intérieur de ses veines comme si son propre sang ne voulait pas rester en place. Les brusques fluctuations de son métabolisme firent flancher le pirate qui mit le genou à terre. Quelques instants où les cinq autres se rapprochèrent pour voir s'il allait bien. Une minute plus tard tout s'arrêta et le vert releva la tête. Il avait bien pris conscience que cette douleur le liait à la fille aux cheveux rouges. Bizarrement ses gênes semblaient la reconnaître comme le Dragon rouge de la Légende, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Mm. Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe comme ça mais pourquoi pas. » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, Dragon vert. L'autre idiot là nous avait dit que tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre. J'ai voulu insister mais il a juré de m'embrocher sur sa lance si j'essayais de te forcer. » Parla Ki-Jae.

« A la base, c'était vrai. Cependant des circonstances qui ne regardent que moi m'ont fait changer d'avis. »

Le Dragon avait parlé en fixant intensément l'homme à la lance.

« C'est super ! Il ne reste plus qu'un seul dragon ! Il faut qu'on continue comme ça ! Oui, c'est génial. » S'extasia la seule fille du groupe.

Elle était secrètement ravie de la décision du nouveau venu. De une ses espoirs grandissaient de récupérer le château d'Hiryu. Cependant elle ne crachait pas sur le fait qu'elle n'était entourée que par des beaux gosses.

« Allez ! C'est parti ! » Scanda la leadeuse en pointant l'orée de la forêt.

« Avant de se réjouir bêtement, on ferait mieux de jeter un œil à la carte Princesse ! » S'écrièrent Yeon et Hak atterrés de son insouciance.


End file.
